


Wings of the Sky: fuck trio/quartet (to be changed, maybe)

by fyreuk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I mean, M/M, Multi, i dont know what to tag this, it's really small drabbles and stuff for wots stuff that might turn into the main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreuk/pseuds/fyreuk
Summary: i have a webcomic called wings of the sky and i wanna start writing stuff for the side-story of it, although it might become main story so who knows shrug





	

Murmurs.

Murmurs everywhere, sometimes interrupted by the sounds of laughing, drunken yelling or glasses clashing in joy and cheers. The inn was scattered with many unique, interesting and suspicious men, women and other. A mix of delinquent personalities and story alike as well as many frequent faces who join the bar as a friendly to many servicemen behind it, despite the warming cheery atmosphere which devours the ground floor quite frequently - there are many black market deals and secrets that happen throughout the shadows and dark murmurs in the audience.

Some for good, most of the time - it’s mainly for bad. It’s very much a traditional meet and greet at the bar for thieves, rebels and other kinds of criminals. So common that nobody seems to mind anymore, despite how dangerous these criminals might be. So common that even the criminals sometimes get involved in pub quizzes and karaoke nights, sometimes even the criminals want a break from reality by getting pissed drunk, drowning in alcohol and good times.

One particular everyday customer stands out though, a roaming Demon with incredible, purple horns and pure black skin. No quest, no life goal to accomplish - just an everyday typical uncle, who’s an alcoholic.

He sits on a stool at the bar table, every now and again swinging side to side in trance with his tail. He gulps down a glass of whiskey and ice, then sets it down on the table. The glass is quickly swooped up by a person on the other side of the bar, who swiftly takes a cloth and wipes the used glass down of it’s dirtiness. The demon looks up at her and smirks:

“Another?” His voice was ragged and low, romantic and charming - yet annoying and unbearable to the bartender as she rolled her eyes, putting the once dirty glass to the shelf of other cleaner ones.

“You’ve had enough.” She hisses, with a slithery tongue. Her golden eyes snap at the demon’s behind a square pair of glasses.

“I’m barely even drunk, what’s the deal?” He huffs.

“Aleks is coming soon.”

The demon choked on an ice cube from his past drink before swallowing it whole, punching his chest: “What the fuck, when? Theo, you didn’t tell me this.”

“I did.” Theo snapped at the demon again, before rolling her eyes and smirking.

“You’re so forgetful, honestly… How the fuck do you even remember my name?” Theo laughs at her own little comment, while the demon squints at her disapprovingly: “Heheh, he arrives in about… 5 minutes?”

“What for?”

“Information about the mission.”

“What mission?”

Theo pauses, looking at the demon with bored eyes: “...You’re fucking with me.”

He shakes his head, confused.

“For fucks sake, Hadeal. The mission about Libitina’s disappearance!” She growls, quietly.

“OH!” The demon, Hadeal, smacks his head in idiocy: “Of course, right- Okay, I’m not dumb anymore.”

“I doubt it.” Theo whispers under her breath, Hadeal squints at her again before chuckling:

“How the hell do you put up with me, Theo?”

“I ask myself the same question every day.” She smirks, side-eyeing Hadeal while pouring a small glass of beer for herself. Suddenly, a large creaking sound is heard throughout the bar - the front door of the establishment opens and reveals a tall, hooded figure shadowing over the entrance. The figure enters the Inn without hesitation and closes the door behind them, they continue to approach the bartender and the demon.

Theo looks up at them after drinking her beer,s he wipes her mouth and puts the glass down slowly before smirking: “Took you long enough.” She commented.

“I’m early.” The hooded figure snarks back and sits down next to the demon, they pull off their lingering hood and reveals a greatly long haired siren with large fins, brown, delicate skin and squinting eyes, which were looking at Theo.

“I know, I’m winding you up.” She rolls her eyes and smiles: “So did you get the information?”

“I did, don’t have it not on me though. I sent Rel to hide it in our tower’s bunker.”

“Wait, we’re not going straight into this mission straight away?” Theo looks at the siren confused, tilting her head.

“Thank god… I want to get piss drunk tonight.” Hadeal butted in, who is currently resting his head between his arms on the bar table.

“You always want to get drunk, even if we do go on the missions,” The siren side-eyed him.

“Exactly!” He grins, and pats the siren on the shoulder before his hand is swatted away by the other.  
Theo shakes her head, focusing back on the siren: “So, why are we not going yet?”

“I’ll explain in private and when Hadeal is willing to take this more seriously.”

“I’m always serious, Aleks!” Hadeal exclaims, before flicking his black, plastic-like tail at the siren, Aleks, playfully.

Unfortunately for the demon, Aleks swiftly grabs Hadeal’s tail and squeezes it tightly: “I swear to God if you keep hitting me with that tail of yours I’m ripping it off.” Hadeal whines lightly before pulling a shit-eating grin and purring:

“Oooh, I like it when you get rou-” Hadeal wasn’t able to complete his sentence before Aleks rapidly tips his chair over, making him fall straight onto his back.

“I- ughh- I deserved that.” He sits up, rubbing his back in agony. Aleks sighs, stands up from the bar stool and gives Hadeal a hand, helping him up from the floor.

“Yes, you did. Now come on, let’s go before you make an even bigger fool of yourself.” Aleks smirks at Hadeal before brushing past him, going towards the Inn’s door and exiting the building. The demon blushes a light purple before motioning Theo to follow them both.


End file.
